Wullf Yularen
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Anaxes | vader = Thull Yularen | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = Admiral, ISB Colonel, Deputy Director | bijnaam = | functie = Galactic Republic Officer, ISB Special Agent, leider van de Naval Intelligence Agency | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,81 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin Wit (in 0 BBY) | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Resolute Spirit of the Republic Death Star I | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire ISB }} thumb|250px|Admiral Wullf Yularen tijdens de Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Admiral Wullf Yularen Wullf Yularen was een 'Special Agent' en diende als een Admiral tijdens de Clone Wars en als een Colonel binnnen het ISB. In 14 BBY werd Yularen ook benoemd tot Deputy Director van de NIA waarmee hij één van de machtigste mensen binnen COMPNOR werd. In 0 BBY vertegenwoordigde hij het ISB aan boord van de Death Star I. Biografie Voor de Clone Wars Wullf Yularen was afkomstig van Anaxes en was de zoon Thull Yularen. Thull diende bij de Judicial Forces en werd uiteindelijk instructeur op Anaxes. Wullfs vader werd een legendarische vlieginstructeur die van zijn leerlingen vlekkeloze vluchten en prestaties verwachtte, of het nu ging om een Marg Sabl uit te voeren of alle regels te kennen van een Axumi Banquet. Als kind speelde Wullf veldslagen na met soldaatjes in de Yularen-residentie in de Sirpar Hills. Hij vroeg zijn vader informatie over veldslagen en hoe Darsius zijn cruiser opstelde nabij Brightday en over navy tradities uit de Pius Dea Renunciates. Wullf had makkelijk via zijn familienaam een goede positie kunnen krijgen, maar nadat hij afstudeerde te Prefsbelt, vervoegde hij de Planetary Security Forces van Anaxes en wilde hij een gevaarlijke post in de onstuimige Kwymar Sector. Wullf stond aan het bevel van een patrouille in de Outer Rim waar hij slavendrijvers en Sikurdian Pirates oprolde in de Listehol Run en in Wild Space. Als Captain raakte Yularen stilaan geobsedeerd door de werking van de beveiliging en door corruptie. De Galactic Senate en de ministeries waren een broeihaard van corruptie en daarom faalden talloze missies. Yularen nam ontslag in ruil voor een positie in het Senate Intelligence Bureau. Na zo'n tien jaar dienst had Yularen talloze zaken voor, tegen en in verband met de Galactic Senate onderzocht. Hij observeerde bijna alle belangrijke Senators en hield cruciale informatie over hen bij. Door zijn gedetailleerde werkwijze kreeg Yularen echter evenveel vrienden als vijanden. Een van de personen waarop hij kon rekenen was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine vroeg Yularen om een speciale unit te leiden die corruptie en separatisme moest onderzoeken. De Galactic Senate vond die unit echter een dreiging en sneed de financiële toevoer af naar de afdeling, waardoor Yularen niet meer optimaal kon functioneren. Bovendien raakte het Senate Intelligence Bureau zelf meer betrokken bij corruptie, want in ruil voor een bepaald bedrag kon om het even welke overtreding of rapport worden geschrapt. Toen de Galactic Senate meer en meer corrupt werd, werd Yularen vervroegd op rust gezet op Anaxes omdat hij talloze, machtige vijanden had gemaakt. Clone Wars Maar Palpatine was Yularen niet vergeten en vroeg aan hem om de nieuwe Republic Navy te vervoegen tijdens de Clone Wars. Als Admiral werd Yularen toegewezen aan Anakin Skywalker. Zo was hij één van de bevelhebbers die de vloot leidde van Skywalker tijdens de Battle of Christophsis. Yularen maakte zich vaak zorgen om Anakin's aandacht en interesse voor gevaarlijke tactische ingrepen. Hij bewonderde Skywalkers capaciteiten en zelfvertrouwen, maar kreeg het op zijn heupen van zijn gebrek aan belangstelling voor veiligheid en het negeren van bevelen en regels. Yularen was een zeer strikt officier die alsmaar meer en meer geobsedeerd raakte door veiligheid. Yularen nam met zijn Venator-class Star Destroyer, Spirit of the Republic, deel aan de Battle of Christophsis en aan de Battle of Teth. Yularen was het vaakst terug te vinden aan boord van de Resolute samen met Anakin Skywalker. Tijdens de Battle of Ryloth raakte Yularen gewond aan het hoofd toen een Vulture Droid de brug van de Resolute beschadigde. Yularen raakte relatief snel opgeknapt en steunde Ahsoka Tano in haar plan om de CIS schepen te verslaan. Tijdens de Showdown at Devaron raakte Yularen geïrriteerd door Anakins roekeloos gedrag om AT-TE Walkers als boarding toestellen te gebruiken om Cad Banes Munificent-class Star Frigate te enteren. Zoals gewoonlijk slaagde Anakins idee maar de missie werd geen succes. Naarmate de Clone Wars bleven duren, vroeg Yularen zich af of de Jedi niet eerder een belemmering waren voor de Republic aangezien ze vaak andere bevelen opvolgden dan die van Republic High Command kwamen. New Order Toen na de Clone Wars Imperial Intelligence werd opgestart, verkoos men anderen in plaats van Yularen omdat men vreesde dat hij door zijn band met Palpatine niet objectief genoeg zou kunnen handelen. Maar Palpatine en zijn 'inner circle' richtten het ISB op als tegengewicht voor Imperial Intelligence. Yularen werd meteen ingeschakeld in deze nieuwe organisatie waar hij moest opboksen tegen zijn vroegere bazen bij de Intelligence. Yularen werd één van de sluwste agenten van het ISB en voorbestemd om ooit de rang van Colonel te bereiken. Hoewel hij trouw was aan Palpatine bleven zijn rapporten zeer accuraat en geloofwaardig, al leunden deze wel aan tegen de waarden van het Empire uiteraard. Yularen was vaak betrokken bij belangrijke onderzoeken naar Imperial Senators of andere invloedrijke personen. Yularen was een zeer goed observeerder en een gevreesd persoon in de omgang. Hij bleef zoeken naar corruptie en enige vorm van oproer binnen het Empire. Hij had zelfs een persoonlijke task force tot zijn beschikking om speciale operaties te leiden. Na de oprichting van het Empire hield hij zich een tijdlang bezig met het achterhalen van de identiteiten van de Senators die de Petition of 2000 hadden ondertekend. In 0 BBY was Wullf Yularen een Colonel geworden van het ISB en de hoogste ISB agent op de Death Star. Daarnaast functioneerde hij als Deputy Director en leider van de Naval Intelligence Agency. Zijn rankinsigne telde drie rode en drie blauwe vakjes. Yularen werd door Palpatine naar de Death Star I gestuurd om Wilhuff Tarkin te briefen maar ook om hem ondertussen in het oog te houden. Yularen moest als hoogste ISB Special Agent toezien dat alle loyauteit ten opzichte van het Galactic Empire intact bleef. Het was gekend dat Yularen niets of niemand uit de weg ging om de wens van Palpatine uit te voeren. Tijdens de Briefing waarop Tarkin de opdoeking van de Imperial Senate aankondigde, zat Yularen rechts van Admiral Conan Motti. Yularen overleed toen de Death Star I werd opgeblazen door Luke Skywalker, de zoon van de Jedi met wie hij had gediend tijdens de Clone Wars. Achter de Schermen *In Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) sprak Tom Kane de stem van Yularen in. *Ironisch genoeg bevinden Wullf Yularen en Darth Vader zich in dezelfde scène in 'A New Hope'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Cat and Mouse **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Rookies **Jedi Crash **Storm Over Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **Cargo of Doom - Season 2 **Grievous Intrigue **Nightsisters **Kidnapped **Point of No Return **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *Star Wars: Rebels **Through Imperial Eyes Bron *CCG *Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Complete Visual Dictionary *The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Novel) *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *The Essential Guide to Warfare *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Mensen category:ISB Agenten category:Imperial Officers category:Anaxsi Categorie:Galactic Republic Officers